


Emergency Contacts

by SamuelJames



Category: Sirens (UK)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-07
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuart finds Ashley's missing phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emergency Contacts

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Emergency Contacts  
> Pairing: Stuart Bayldon/Ashley Greenwick  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Stuart finds Ashley's missing phone.  
> Notes: Written for slashthedrabble where the prompt was Numbers as part of the past prompts revisited  
>  **Spoilers: Both spoilery for and won't make sense without seeing episode 3 of Sirens.**  
>  Disclaimer: Sirens is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Stuart's urging Ashley to get a move on.

"Can't find my phone." Ash upends all their sofa cushions without success.

"It'd hardly be in there, Ash."

"It might have fallen out when you jumped me on the sofa last night."

Stuart rolls his eyes. "Jumped you? Try to make it sound less like a mugging. You didn't exactly reject my advances if I recall. We'll end up being late. I'll just ring it."

"No! It's fine I'll just get it later."

Stuart already has his phone out and is dialling. Ash hears his phone coming from the bedroom but Stuart gets to it first.

"I'm your ICE contact?"

"Yeah. Sorry, Stuart. I can change it if you want."

Stuart smiles and Ash could just kiss him, if that wouldn't make them even later.

"So, I've gone from new boyfriend to ICE two weeks after moving in."

Ashley crosses the room and takes his phone. He kisses Stuart's cheek. "Wrong way round. You stopped being Stuart in my phone long before we got together."

"Right." Stuart goes to speak but turns away. "Best get to it. Lives to save and all that."

After work, Stuart edits Ashley's details in his phonebook.


End file.
